Tru Calling
by AmethystLainey
Summary: The continuing story of Tru Davies as she continues to cope with her gift. She meets yet another with the same gift will this person turn out to be an allie for things to come or will they be just another thorn in her side like Jack. Stay tuned and find out.
1. 3x1 - Turning Points : Part 1

**3x1 - Turning Points Part 1**

I don't own Tru Calling but I do own any Characters not from the show.

After a long day at the diner, I was exhausted. As I entered my Soho apartment that I share with my friend Stacey Jordan, I called out to see if she was there and luckily she wasn't. Don't get me wrong. I love Stacey like a sister. I'm just too tired to deal with anyone right now. There goes getting any work done on my novel. Before you begin to wonder what I write about, I'll tell you. This one, my first, is a Romantic story about a couple that can never seem to get together.

After setting my purse and cell phone on the counter, I went into my room and collapsed onto my bed to relax my tired muscles. Maybe I can at least think about my novel even though I don't have the energy to type anything up right now. I lay there trying to think up ideas, and nothing was coming. I couldn't stop thinking of my boyfriend Joe.

I relented and finally sat at the computer, turned it on, and brought up my IM client. Luckily, no one was on but him. As I was about to click on his name and send him a message, he messaged me first. This is what we said to each other. Don't worry. It isn't too mushy for those who don't like that kind of thing.

[MusicDude:] How ya been?)

[SweetAngelChristy:] Peachy, except for the ungrateful asshole I had to save today.

[MusicDude:] That bad, huh?

[SweetAngelChristy:] YES!

[MusicDude:] wow! LOL Iwasn't ungrateful, was I?

I smiled, remembering the day I saved Joe. It was only a few months ago. It hadn't been long after I'd moved into the apartment with Stacey, and this weird ability of mine reared its ugly little head.

**- Flashback –**

Was it a dream? No, it was real. Everything in me was telling me that. A man, a man had asked me for help. Only…only he was dead, or had died. He lay there; blood pouring from his head; glass deeply impaled into his upper body. His hair glittered with the glass. My body moved of its own accord. My hand reached out to touch his; and at that moment, his head shot up and he grabbed my hand. A scream was forming in my throat.

"Help me…." He whispered.

I felt my eyes rolling up into the back of my head, and a buzzing sound was pounding in my ears. Instead of passing out, I woke up. The buzzing noise I heard belonged to my alarm. I slammed my fist down on it. The buzzing turned to a chirp then stopped.

I took a deep breath and wiped the sweat that had formed on my forehead. The image of the man was still fresh in my mind. I could picture everything, his face, his car, and the street. I even remembered what time it was from the watch he had on.

No matter how hard I tried to convince myself, I knew it hadn't been just a dream. I needed a shower. That always helped me gather my thoughts. I tossed what was left of my coverback. I had managed to kick the rest off as I slept.

I stayed in the shower until I had used up all the hot water. I got out and got dressed. I then fixed myself breakfast and thought some more.

The food was tasteless; I ended up just dumping it in the trash. I also had no luck on my novel for I was too worried about the man I saw in my dreams. I grabbed my keys and left after locking the apartment. Maybe what I needed was a walk.

I stepped out of the building and was about to turn right and take the route I normally did, which took me past the diner, but that thought flew the coop. It was him, the man from my dreams. He had just gone around the corner. Without even thinking, I automatically followed him. However the little game of cat and mouse didn't last long. He quickly spotted me.

"Are you following me?" he asked, his left eyebrow raised.

"Maybe…. What if I am?" I said, thinking I sounded stupid.

"I'm Christy, by the way," I said with a lopsided grin. This was going horribly.

"Well, Christy, it's nice to meet you," he said, after a moment. He took her hand and kissed it. "The name's Joe."

"Well Joe," I said taking my hand back. "I think I've seen you around before. You see I just moved into the Sun Field apartment building about a couple miles back."

"Really? I live there, too. But I haven't seen you before. Well…either way welcome to the complex. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here."

"I will, now that I know someone here."

"Yeah…. I'll see you around, Christy. I need to get going."

"Ok, Joe. See you around. Just be careful, ok?" she said.

"Ok…. Later." He waved, smiled at me, and continued on his way.

I leaned against a nearby wall, watching him go. I could not just sit here feeling sorry for myself. I was going to get to the bottom of this weirdness and save him if he really did need to be saved.

I followed him a few more minutes, but lost him. I then decided to wait for him at the location of the accident. From what I could recall from the dream, the accident occurred at 6:50 - at the corner of the street, about a mile from their apartment building. Maybe I could flag Joe down and get him to pull his car over.

Just as I arrived at the scene, I saw a car speeding my way. I looked ahead and also saw that Joe's car coming. If they crashed, they would make a 90-degree angle. I did the first thing that came to mind. I ran out into the middle of the street and closed my eyes.

Horns beeping and tires screeching bombarded my ears. I waited for the feeling of my body being hit, but it never came. I opened my eyes and looked directly into Joe's. His lips were moving, but I couldn't hear him. I tried to take a step back but bumped into something hard. I turned my head and looked into the bewildered face of the other driver.

After the other driver left, Joe helped me back to our apartment complex. When we were alone, I told him everything from beginning to end.

"I'm glad you went with your instincts if not I wouldn't be able to thank you." Joe said, pulling me to him and locking his lips over mine.

When we finally broke apart, I was out of breath. "You're welcome." I said as I pulled Joe in for another kiss.

**- End Flashback –**

[SweetAngelChristy:] No, you weren't. You were shocked, maybe, but very far from being ungrateful. I just love you so much.

[MusicDude:] I love you too, Christy. You wanna come up and have dinner together or maybe go out somewhere?

[SweetAngelChristy:] I'm kinda tired, but I will come up. Maybe we can have a romantic dinner at your place.

[MusicDude:] Sounds like a plan.

[SweetAngelChristy:] Okay, I'll be right up.

I closed the message window and shut down my computer then left my room to go meet Joe at his apartment. As I went out into the kitchen, I was greeted by Stacey and Ally. Upon hearing Ally's voice, I whirled around because I hadn't seen her at first. I thought they must be fighting because although they were both talking to me they were not talking to each other. After a few minutes however, it dawned on me that Stacey didn't even see Ally. When I really looked at Ally, I saw with great sadness that what I thought at first was completely wrong. I couldn't miss the haunted look on Ally's face. I can't lose one of the few friends I have.

"Hey, Christy. What's wrong?" Stacey asked, concerned by the crushed look on my face.

"Nothing's wrong per se Stacey, it's just that ummm... Ally's right next to you."

Stacey whirled around, expecting to see her. "What…?"

"She's right next to you," I repeated. "She's asking for help."

It took Stacey a minute to realize what I was talking about. "Oh…then that would mean… How could she be dead? I just saw her a few hours ago!"

"I don't know, but she is."**  
><strong>  
>Before either of us could lament for too long, Stacey came around first. "Christy, I may never get used to this…but if anyone can save her, you can."<p>

"Thanks, Stacey. I _will_ succeed. I can't just let her go without a fight**," **I promised.

"That's the attitude to have." Came Stacey's reply

We both calmed down, and I glanced at the ghostly figure of Ally. With a look of determination on my face, I said to no one in particular, "All right."

As I said this, the ghostly figure of Ally turned her head, staring straight at me and said,"Help me."

Before I could do or say anything more, to either friend, I got that all too familiar feeling of being propelled into the past, while receiving flashes of the day my friend had.

**Christy – Rewind 1**

I awoke, breathless, minutes before my alarm was supposed to go off. I was now accustomed to waking up like this. I had a hard time believing what I had seen, I knew if I did nothing about it that my friend would surely die.

Once my mind had cleared and I was fully awake, I recalled what had happened and what was going tohappen if I didn't stop it from taking place. Though for a moment I was sad, that quickly faded. I would save my friend.

I ran to Stacey's room, right to her bedside, and attempted to wake her. I shook her shoulder and got no response. I sighed; the girl was such a heavy sleeper. After one last shake, I ripped the covers off of her and Stacey rolled off andhit the floor. This, of course, almost instantly woke the girl up. _Stacey will surely get me back for this later_, I thought as I grimaced at the evil glare I was receiving.

I then raced back to my room and got dressed. I had called Joe and asked him to come quick, I hung up and waited.

Stumbling into the living room minutes later, Stacey glowered at me before flopping down on the couch. "I don't remember ordering a wake-up call. What gives?"

"I'll tell you in a minute," I assured her, casting anxious glances at the door. _Where is he?_

Wiping her eyes, Stacey retorted, "You couldn't have let me sleep a minute longer?"

"Relax, all right?" I snapped, the stress of the daunting task at hand getting to me. Thankfully, Joe knocked on the door seconds later, and I whipped it open. "What took you so long?"

"Getting dressed?" Joe answered, taking a seat next to Stacey.

Putting a hand on my hip I said, "Okay, both of you, wake up. Someone asked me for help yesterday and, therefore, _you_ need to help _me_."

"Not again," Joe sighed. "Who is it?"

"How did he die?" Stacey put in.

"When does it happen?"

"Why did he die?"

My head was spinning from all the questions being fired at me. "Quiet!"

That got their attention. "I'll tell you what's going on. All that I ask is that you hold all questions until the end. This is going to be hard enough to explain without you guys shouting questions at me too."**  
><strong>  
>Stacey replied first, "Okay, Christy, we'll listen. It must be something big if you're this stressed about it." Joe remained silent, but he nodded in agreement with Stacey.<p>

"Thanks for understanding, you two; and yes, this is stressful," I replied. I proceeded to tell them what happened. Stacey and Joe were upset for a bit, butthey both came around and asked if there was anything that they could do to help.

I thought about what I would do. Then told Stacey that she could help by taking my hours at the diner, and she replied, "I have no problem doing that - as long as Stephanie doesn't mind."

I then turned to Joe and asked him to hang around and be some extra muscle if I needed it. He said, "Sure, no problem."

"Oh, Joe, if we make it through this day, we can have that romantic dinner you were thinking about."

"Wait….. What… Oh…. That would be great Christy" came Joe's reply.

I then remembered I had to save the ass this morning. This whole rewind on a rewind was new to me, and my memory isn't always that great. I took my leave of Joe and Stacey to go save the ass. I would be back pretty quick so Joe just waited at my apartment in case Ryan showed up. I used my favorite tactic to save the ass. It was a delaying tactic, and it seemed to work the best in these kinds of situations.

With the ungrateful ass saved, I headed back to the apartment while thinking about how to best protect Ally. All I knew was that she was shot by Ryan Black, her ex, in her apartment sometime in the early evening. I figured calling Ally and having her come over would be the best course of action. With that decided, I picked up my phone and dialed Ally's number. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello"

"Hi Ally, it's Christy. I'm calling to see if you might want to hang out today."

"Sound like fun Christy. We haven't seen each other in a while, but I have some errands to do. Maybe after the errands?"

"Sure, that sounds fine."

"Okay Christy bye."

After hanging up, I bet Ally was wondering if I was working tonight or not but, I wasn't worried about that. I was just worried about keeping her safe.

I passed the time trying to work on my novel, but nothing was really coming to me. It seemed I had written my characters into a corner, and I don't know how I'm going to get them out of it. I had been thinking so long that when I finally saw that it was almost noon I decided I would call Ally to find out where she was. Like always she answered on the second ring.

"Hello"

"Hi Ally, it's Christy. Where are you?"

"I'm at the diner getting some lunch for us."

"Wow, thanks Ally, stay there. I will be right there, and we can eat there"

They both hung up, and I told Joe where I was going so he wouldn't worry, I had him stay at the apartment in case for some odd reason Ryan decided to show up there.

I arrived at the diner about 5 minutes later and found Ally and suggested that we take our usual booth in the back. We slid into the booth and began chatting while eating

"Hey Christy, why did you want to hang out? You seemed pretty adamant that it be today."

"Oh, I don't know it's just that I haven't seen you in a while because I'm always busy with something or other, and I really missed you."

"Thanks. Yea, I know what you mean, I was with Ryan and you had Joe, and we were both busy with this place. It's nice to be together like this again."

"Exactly, speaking of Ryan, did he seem to take it hard when you guys broke up**?** He always seemed to be moody to me the few times I saw him."

"He seemed to take it okay. I mean it has been a couple of weeks now."

"Oh really, we really should get together more often," I said while thinking to myself, _maybe that's why he shot her, because he couldn't believe that she broke it off.  
><em>  
>Ally, seeing I was off in my own little world, called to me kind of loudly.<p>

"Christy"

"Yeah?"

"I see this conversation is going into deep thought territory so why don't we just eat and leave."

"Ok Ally, yea it does, it's just so much like the novel I'm writing is all." I said before eating my food with gusto.

We were too busy eating and thinking that neither of us really paid any mind to the time until I chose to look up and noticed Stacey was coming through the door. I then looked at her watch to see that it was about 2:30.

"Ally, believe it or not it is 2:30, and we have been here since noon. Why don't we head to my apartment? Maybe we can watch a movie, or maybe I will let you read the new part of my novel."

"Ok Christy, it sounds like a plan."

We got up and headed for my apartment. Ally lost in thought, and I keeping watch for Ryan.

As we turned a corner, I noticed a figure following us. It was Ryan Black. I really didn't want to alarm Ally, so I didn't shake her from her thoughts. I only casually said, "Hey, Ally, if you are broken up, why is Ryan following us?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Ally said while she speeds up and so do I. Seeing this, Ryan also sped up.

I had no intention of letting Ryan know where I lived. In an attempt to shake him, we zigzagged all over the city. Ryan was never far behind, either just across the way or lurking in the shadows. We were near Central Park when Ryan pulled a gun and aimed it at Ally.

When I saw this, I stepped in front of Ally to push her down. However, after wasting all of my energy running around and then pushing Ally away, I didn't have enough left for myself. I was hit by the bullet and died around six p.m. that evening.

Ally couldn't believe that Christy would do something like that just to save her. She saw Ryan fleeing the scene and noticed he had a gun. He didn't notice her watching him. He was too busy running away. Ally called the cops and the ambulance, even though she knew her friend was most likely gone. She then called Joe and Stacey. They beat the police to the scene and joined her. While they were waiting for the police to show, Ally told them what had happened. By the time the police showed up, she had told them everything that she knew. She told the police what she could while trying to keep herself from breaking down into more hysterics.

**Tru**

At 10 o'clock that night, a body was wheeled into the morgue. Tru and Davis talked to the driver and got what information they could. The driver gave them the report.

Upon seeing the time of death, Tru and Davis both asked, "_Where has this body been?"_The driver tells them to look at the report. They see that it was a huge scene. The gunman got away and the only witness was the one the bullet was meant for and she, at the moment, was too distraught to talk to anyone else.

Tru unzipped the body bag to begin collecting the standards as well as trying to see what more she could find out about the woman that lay on the table dead. She knew the woman's name because it was in the report. It was Christy Wilson. Tru started walking around collecting the standards while she mused _Christy why would you do something like that, what were you thinking. _When she was at about the waist, Christy's hands reached up and grabbed Tru's throat

"Help me."

**To Be Continued**

**Will Christy Be Saved? Find out in**

**3x2 – Turning Points Part 2**


	2. 3x2 - Turning Points : Part 2

**3x2 - Turning Points Part 2**

I don't own Tru Calling but I do own any Characters not from the show.

**Tru – Rewind 1**

Tru woke up in a flash, which she had gotten used to over the last couple years since this calling first started. She called and broke the plans she had with Jenson. After hanging up with a slightly upset Jenson, she called Harrison and told him she couldn't meet him for lunch because "It's one of those days." Then she showered, dressed, and headed off to the morgue to tell Davis what was going on, hoping she would not run into Carrie while she was there. She trusts Davis's judgment, but she still didn't like the fact that Carrie knew. She also hoped that it didn't come back to bite them later.

**Christy – Rewind 2**

I awoke, breathless, minutes before my alarm was supposed to go off. I was now accustomed to waking up like this. I had a hard time believing what I had seen, I knew if I did nothing about it that my friend would surely die.

Once my mind had cleared and I was fully awake, I recalled what had happened and what was going tohappen if I didn't stop it from taking place. Though for a moment I was sad, that quickly faded. I would save my friend. 

I ran to Stacey's room, right to her bedside, and attempted to wake her. I shook her shoulder and got no response. I sighed; the girl was such a heavy sleeper. After one last shake, I ripped the covers off of her and Stacey rolled off andhit the floor. This, of course, almost instantly woke the girl up. _Stacey will surely get me back for this later_, I thought as I grimaced at the evil glare I was receiving.

I then raced back to my room and got dressed. I had called Joe and asked him to come quick, I hung up and waited.

Stumbling into the living room minutes later, Stacey glowered at me before flopping down on the couch. "I don't remember ordering a wake-up call. What gives?"

"I'll tell you in a minute," I assured her, casting anxious glances at the door. _Where is he?_

Wiping her eyes, Stacey retorted, "You couldn't have let me sleep a minute longer?"

"Relax, all right?" I snapped, the stress of the daunting task at hand getting to me. Thankfully, Joe knocked on the door seconds later, and I whipped it open. "What took you so long?"

"Getting dressed?" Joe answered, taking a seat next to Stacey.

Putting a hand on my hip I said, "Okay, both of you, wake up. Someone asked me for help yesterday and, therefore, _you_ need to help _me_."

"Not again," Joe sighed. "Who is it?"

"How did he die?" Stacey put in.

"When does it happen?"

"Why did he die?"

My head was spinning from all the questions being fired at me. "Quiet!"

That got their attention. "I'll tell you what's going on. All that I ask is that you hold all questions until the end. This is going to be hard enough to explain without you guys shouting questions at me too."**  
><strong>  
>Stacey replied first, "Okay, Christy, we'll listen. It must be something big if you're this stressed about it." Joe remained silent but he nodded in agreement with Stacey.<p>

"Thanks for understanding, you two, and yes, this is stressful. It's also a situation I've never faced before." Christy replied. She proceeded to tell them what happened and what she did on the previous rewind. Stacey and Joe were upset for a bit, butthey both came around and asked if there was anything that they could do to help. They were both curious about this rewind on a rewind business but to both their credits they knew this wasn't the time to ask about it.

I thought about what we could do. I then told Stacey that she could help by taking my hours at the diner and she replied, "I have no problem doing that - as long as Stephanie doesn't mind."

I then turned to Joe and asked him to hang around and be some extra muscle if I needed it. He said, "Sure, no problem."

"Oh, Joe, if we make it through this day, we can have that romantic dinner you were thinking about."

"Wait….. What… Oh…. That would be great Christy" came Joe's reply.

I then remembered I had to save the ass this morning. This whole rewind on a rewind was new to me, and my memory isn't always that great. I took my leave of Joe and Stacey to go save the ass. I would be back pretty quick so Joe just waited at my apartment in case Ryan showed up. I used my favorite tactic to save the ass. It was a delaying tactic, and it seemed to work the best in these kinds of situations.

With the ungrateful ass saved, I headed back to the apartment while thinking about how to best protect Ally. All I knew was that she was shot by Ryan Black, her ex, in her apartment sometime in the early evening. I figured calling Ally and having her come over would be the best course of action. With that decided, I picked up my phone and dialed Ally's number. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello"

"Hi Ally, it's Christy. I'm calling to see if you might want to hang out today."

"Sound like fun Christy. We haven't seen each other in a while, but I have some errands to do. Maybe after the errands?" 

"Sure, that sounds fine."

"Okay Christy bye."

After hanging up, I bet Ally was wondering if I was working tonight or not, but I wasn't worried about that. I was just worried about keeping her safe.

**Tru – Rewind 1**

Tru arrived at the morgue, she wasn't surprised to see Davis there and the look he was giving her.

"Hey Tru one of those days?" Davis said by way of greeting.

"Yea Davis" came Tru's usual reply because he had guessed right.

After answering all of Davis's usual questions about what happened yesterday, she asked him if she could use the computer to try and locate Christy and of course he wasn't going to stop her.

Tru hurried but wasn't worried because she knew she had plenty of time to find her. She finally managed to find an address, so she bid a good-bye to Davis with a promise to keep him updated on what's going on. 

**Christy / Tru – Rewind 2 / Rewind 1**

I had just gotten off the phone with Ally, and I figured I would kill some time working on my novel. I was working on a particularly hard scene where I seemingly wrote my characters into a corner, and I wasn't sure how to get them out of it. I was hoping I would finally be inspired when there was a knock on the door. I got up to see who it was and to possibly answer it.

When I got to the door, I saw a brunette about my age that I had never seen before. I decided not to open the door and talked through it, thinking the woman was probably some kind of door-to-door sales person or something. "Look, whatever you're selling, I don't want it."

Tru decided to be straight forward. "Christy Wilson, you'll die if you don't open this door."

"Great sales pitch. Does that work with other potential customers, or am I one of the smart ones?"

"Look, my name is Tru Davies; and I know this is going to sound weird, but today in the early evening you're going to get shot. I know this sounds really weird, but it's the truth. Trust me, please?" Tru implored, getting desperate.

I considered this and decided to open the door. As Tru entered, I asked, "So, what did you do? See my future in your Tarot cards or something?" I felt kind of bad for giving the attitude that I always got but I had no clue who this women was and wasn't going to trust her without reason.

"It was something like that. I don't think you would believe me if I told you. Just trust me, ok?"

I thanked Tru for the warning and promised I would do my best to be careful. After leaving my apartment, Tru decided to hang out at the diner she saw down the street, just to be sure that I took her advice.

With Tru gone, I tried to go back to my novel but found that I couldn't focus, and there was still no way to get my characters out of the situation I put them in, I seemed to do this often, and that's why I haven't published anything. I kept wondering, _Just who is this woman called Tru Davies?_ _And how she could possibly know that I was going to die sometime this evening?_ After a lot of thought, I decided I would be careful about how I tried to save Ally. I knew from experience if Tru was like me, which I was really beginning to think she may be, Tru would be hanging around just to make sure that I took her advice. I had to come up with a safe way to save Ally because I didn't want Ally to die, but I also didn't want to die myself.

I was still having trouble writing and coming up with a safe way to save Ally. I only had a short amount of time until Ally and possibly myself were going to be shot by Ryan Black. So I picked up my phone and dialed Ally's number just to see where she was. Ally answered on the second ring.

"Hello"

"Hi Ally its Christy where are you?"

"I'm at the diner getting some lunch for us"

"Wow, thanks Ally, stay there. I will be right there, and we can eat there"

They both hung up, and I told Joe where I was going so he wouldn't worry. I had him stay at the apartment in case for some odd reason Ryan decided to show up there.

I arrived at the diner about 5 minutes later and found Ally and suggested we take our usual booth in the back. They slid into the booth and began chatting while eating.

"Hey, Christy, why did you want to hang out? You seemed pretty adamant that it be today."

"Oh, I don't know it's just that I haven't seen you in a while because I'm always busy with something or other, and I really missed you."

"Thanks. Yea, I know what you mean, I was with Ryan and you had Joe, and we were both busy with this place. It's nice to be together like this again."

"Exactly, speaking of Ryan, did he seem to take it hard when you guys broke up**?** He always seemed to be moody to me the few times I saw him."

"He seemed to take it okay. I mean it has been a couple weeks now."

"Oh really, we really should get together more often," I said while thinking to myself, _maybe that's why he shot her, because he couldn't believe that she broke it off . _I wanted to believe that and not delve into it any further but if what Tru was saying is true then it's about more then a bad break-up unless I just got in the way saving Ally. I am a little head strong but I didn't think I would be that crazy, However I don't know how Ryan would behave if I was there with her. Who knows when push comes to shove. I decided not to question Ally about it but keep it in the back of my mind._  
><em>  
>Ally, seeing I was off in my own little world, called to me kind of loudly.<p>

"Christy"

"Yeah?"

"I see this conversation is going into deep thought territory so why don't we just eat and leave."

"Ok Ally, yea it does, it's just so much like the novel I'm writing is all." I said before eating my food with gusto.

We were too busy eating and thinking that neither of us really paid any mind to the time until I chose to look up and noticed Stacey was coming through the door. I then looked at her watch to see that it was about 2:30.

"Ally, believe it or not it is 2:30, and we have been here since noon. Why don't we head to my apartment? Maybe we can watch a movie, or maybe I will let you read the new part of my novel."

"Ok Christy, it sounds like a plan."

As I was leaving the Diner, I spotted Tru who came to meet me and Ally at the door.

"Go on Ally. I'll be out in a minute."

"Christy."

"Tru don't worry. I remember what we talked about."

"Ok just be careful."

"I will. Don't worry Tru."

I then caught up with Ally outside, and we started for my place. As we were walking, Christy realized to her horror not only was Ryan following them just as before but so was Tru. I hoped that with Tru behind him it would help, but I wasn't too sure. I wasn't all that sure of how quick or strong Tru was.

Tru was following us from a distance when she noticed this guy following us. She decided she would wait to act until there was reason to. She didn't need to wait for long though because to her horror she saw us go down an alley running from him because we knew he was up to no good so she quickly ran to catch up and was entering the alley just as the guy had us cornered and was pulling out a gun. Tru could hear us speaking,

"Ryan, you don't have to do this."

"Like hell I don't. She broke it off for no reason. I always treated her good."

"Like hell you treated her good. I was happy when she finally came to her senses and broke it off with you."

"You're the one who turned her against me, aren't you? I should have known. You were always saying things about me to her. I'll make you pay for that! I'll kill both of you! I'm going to shoot both of you right between the eyes like you deserve!"

"We don't Ryan and somewhere deep down you know this. It has nothing to do with us. It's how you treat women you can't expect someone to stick around if you are always putting them down and disrespecting them. All I did was be there to listen to her when she had a problem and I encouraged her to do what she felt was right."

"She's right Ryan I loved you but I couldn't take how you treated me I finally got sick of it to the point that I finally got the courage to leave you."

So they do know him Tru thought. Must be an ex-boyfriend who couldn't understand that it was over Tru further mused. Ryan didn't know Tru was behind him, She was grateful that I was keeping him talking to give her time. I also saw that she sprung to the ready when Ally started to speak because she noticed Ryan about to fire the gun. She took that chance to knock him out yet she wasn't quite quick enough as he fired his weapon just before he went down.

Ryan had shot Ally, Tru had noticed, and it was pretty bad so she called 911. While Tru was on the phone with 911, she noticed that I was sobbing into my phone but she could only make out a few words such as "Not again", "Ally", "Shot", "Ryan" and "Dead". Once I hung up, Tru came over to comfort me.

"Christy I'm so sorry there is nothing more we can do."

"Like hell there's not."

I just sat there mumbling to Ally and again Tru could only make out a few things such as "Come On" "Again" "I Won't Fail"

Tru began thinking about what she was hearing and she didn't want to jump to conclusions or anything, but she was beginning to think I was like her. It was obvious to Tru that if I had an ability like hers I would be on her side. Thank God Tru thought. I don't need another Jack on my tail.

Unbeknown to Tru or Christy and old acquaintance of Tru's was watching everything that just went down. Well it may not of been the person who died originally but someone did die here today so I guess I am not needed. The mysterious stranger took off before he could see what happened next first hand and he was to far away to hear any of Christy's mumblings. That would be his downfall if they could just get lucky and have another chance.

Neither woman noticed when Ryan came to but as he did he got up and moved to his weapon. Yet at the same moment, Ally turned to Tru and Christy.

"HELP ME"

I gave a quick look to Tru to see if she heard it and I noticed she was looking at me too. Neither of us had any time to contemplate what those looks could mean before we found ourselves back to the start of our days again.

**To Be Continued**

**Will Ally Be Saved? Will Christy & Tru confess the truth to each other? Find out in **

**3x3 – Turning Points Part 3**


	3. 3x3 - Turning Points : Part 3

**3x3 - Turning Points Part 3**

I don't own Tru Calling but I do own any Characters not from the show.

**Christy - Rewind 3**

I woke in a flash and in shock. I've never had anything like this happen since my gift started a few months ago. I was starting to get tired of living the same day over and over, but at least I got another chance to save Ally.

**Tru – Rewind 2**

****Tru woke up in a flash, which she had gotten used to over the last couple years since this calling first started. She called and broke the plans she had with Jenson. After hanging up with a slightly upset Jenson, she called Harrison and told him she couldn't meet him for lunch because "it's one of those days." Then she showered, dressed, and headed off to the morgue to tell Davis what was going on, hoping she would not run into Carrie while she was there. She trusted Davis's judgment, but she still didn't like the fact that Carrie knew. She also hoped that it didn't come back to bite them later.

**Christy - Rewind 3**

I ran to Stacey's room, right to her bedside, and attempted to wake her. I shook her shoulder and got no response. I sighed; the girl was such a heavy sleeper. After one last shake, I ripped the covers off of her, and Stacey rolled off andhit the floor. This, of course, almost instantly woke the girl up. _Stacey will surely get me back for this later_, I thought, as I grimaced at the evil glare she was receiving.

I then raced back to her room and got dressed. I had called Joe and asked him to come quick, I hung up and waited.

Stumbling into the living room minutes later, Stacey glowered at me before flopping down on the couch. "I don't remember ordering a wake-up call. What gives?"

"I'll tell you in a minute," I assured her, casting anxious glances at the door. _Where is he?_

Wiping her eyes, Stacey retorted, "You couldn't have let me sleep a minute longer?"

"Relax, all right?" I snapped, the stress of the daunting task at hand getting to me. Thankfully, Joe knocked on the door seconds later, and I whipped it open. "What took you so long?"

"Getting dressed?" Joe answered, taking a seat next to Stacey.

Putting a hand on my hip I said, "Okay, both of you, wake up. Someone asked me for help yesterday and, therefore, _you_ need to help _me_."

"Not again," Joe sighed. "Who is it?"

"How did he die?" Stacey put in.

"When does it happen?"

"Why did he die?"

My head was spinning from all the questions being fired at me. "Quiet!"

That got their attention. "I'll tell you what's going on. All that I ask is that you hold all questions until the end. This is going to be hard enough to explain without you guys shouting questions at me too."**  
><strong>  
>Stacey replied first, "Okay, Christy, we'll listen. It must be something big if you're this stressed about it." Joe remained silent, but he nodded in agreement with Stacey.<p>

"Thanks for understanding, you two, and yes, this is stressful. It's also a situation I've never faced before." Christy replied. She proceeded to tell them what happened and what she did on the previous rewind. Stacey and Joe were upset for a bit, butthey both came around and asked if there was anything that they could do to help. They were both curious about this rewind on a rewind business but to both their credits they knew this wasn't the time to ask about it.

I thought about what we could do. I then told Stacey that she could help by taking my hours at the diner and she replied, "I have no problem doing that - as long as Stephanie doesn't mind."

I then turned to Joe and asked him to hang around and be some extra muscle if I needed it. He said, "Sure, no problem."

"Oh, Joe, if we make it through this day, we can have that romantic dinner you were thinking about."

"Wait….. What… Oh…. That would be great Christy," came Joe's reply.

I then remembered I had to save the ass this morning. This whole rewind on a rewind was new to me, and my memory isn't always that great. I took my leave of Joe and Stacey to go save the ass. I would be back pretty quick so Joe just waited at my apartment in case Ryan showed up. I used my favorite tactic to save the ass. It was a delaying tactic, and it seemed to work the best in these kinds of situations.

With the ungrateful ass saved, I headed back to the apartment while thinking about how to best protect Ally. All I knew was that she was shot by Ryan Black, her ex, in her apartment sometime in the early evening. I figured calling Ally and having her come over would be the best course of action. With that decided, I picked up my phone and dialed Ally's number. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello"

"Hi Ally, it's Christy. I'm calling to see if you might want to hang out today."

"Sound like fun Christy. We haven't seen each other in a while, but I have some errands to do. Maybe after the errands?" 

"Sure, that sounds fine."

"Okay Christy bye."

After hanging up, I bet Ally was wondering if I was working tonight or not, but I wasn't worried about that. I was just worried about keeping her safe.

**Tru – Rewind 2**

Tru arrived at the morgue ready to get her information when she saw Davis and Carrie there. Not really wanting to deal with Carrie just yet and wondering why Carrie was there now when she wasn't before. Well, Tru wasn't going to worry about that right now when she had a life or two to save so she decided she would go straight to Christy as it seems Christy knew enough about this situation.

**Christy / Tru – Rewind 3/ Rewind 2**

I had just gotten off the phone with Ally, and I figured I would kill some time working on my novel. I was working on a particularly hard scene where I seemingly wrote my characters into a corner, and I wasn't sure how to get them out of it. I was hoping I would finally be inspired when there was a knock on the door. When I got to the door, I saw it was Tru Davies. I decided I would let her in and get straight to the point.

"It's Tru Davies, isn't it?"

"Yes, how do you know that?"

"Let's just say we both relive days apparently. This is the third time for me."

"Second here"

"Okay, that's all well and good, but I have a hard time getting my head around all this. You see this just started a few months ago, and I never met anyone else."

"Christy, I've been at this for 2 years; and I have met just one other by the name of Jack Harper. He turned out to be my opposite, and he has been a thorn in my side since I discovered he could also rewind. So do forgive me if I'm not jumping for joy."

"Okay, but I hope you can find you can trust me. I mean you already know I was trying to save Ally."

"Maybe in time."

"That's fine, but let's get this solved; and we can worry about all the other stuff later. Deal?"

"Deal."

With that behind us, we discuss what we have done; and what we could do differently when Tru was struck with an idea.

"Hey, Christy, have you tried calling or seeing Ryan to talk him out of it?"

"No, I haven't. Maybe that could help matters."

"You have his number?"

"Yea, one second." Christy went to get Ryan's number and gave it to Tru.

"Okay, I'm gonna call him and see if I can convince him. Why don't you get on the phone with Ally and see where she is and keep the meeting at the diner?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Christy goes into her bedroom to call Ally while Tru calls Ryan in the living room.

**Tru's Call**

"Hello, Ryan, this is Tru Davies; and I know you're planning on doing something that you don't really need to do."

"I'm sorry, Tru, but I feel I need to do this; and I was told not to let myself be convinced otherwise, especially by you."

Tru, thinking she knew who it was that was talking to him, asked, "Ryan, is this person there?"

"Yes"

"Put them on." Ryan hands the phone to Jack Harper.

"Hello, Jack, long time no hassle. How have you been?"

"Okay, let the games begin, Tru. Been there done that." With that Jack breaks the connection.

Tru wonders what Jack could be up to, but she knew that she and Christy had to be on top of their games in order to succeed when he was around.

**Christy's Call**

"Hey Ally, where are you?"

"Funny you should ask that. After we hung up earlier, I got a call from Ryan saying he wanted to meet me and that I could pick where."

Christy was scared to hear this but kept her cool.

"Why would he want to meet with you?"

"I don't know, but I think he may want me to take him back. Don't worry I won't."

"I don't know about that, Ally. Maybe you could seriously consider what he says."

"Maybe. He was a great guy for the most part."

"Say he let you pick the meeting place, where did you choose & when is the meeting?"

"The diner where you and Stacey work, of course, in a couple of hours. I don't want to do this alone."

"Good thinking, Ally. I'll be there with a new friend myself. Don't leave the diner, especially with Ryan, until you see us."

"Okay, Christy, I'll see you soon, bye"

"Bye"

I left my room to rejoin Tru in the living room.

"We have a problem, Christy."

"I know, Tru. I found one too when I called Ally. Ryan called her and set up a meeting like he wants to make up."

"That makes some sense and is just Jack's style."

"What do you mean, Jack? How is he even a part of this?"

"When I was on the phone with Ryan, he said he was told not to be convinced otherwise, especially by me. That led me immediately to Jack so I had Ryan pass the phone to him, and we had a few words. It seems the game is afoot, and we need to be on top of it."

"Right, Tru. I'm ready. Let him do his worse. By the way, I told Ally not to leave with Ryan until she sees us."

"I figure we both sneak up on Ryan from behind and knock him out together this time. However, now that Jack is involved, that plan only changes a bit in that you keep an eye out for Jack; and we knock out Ryan before Jack can corrupt him even more. Then, we may stand a chance."

"That sounds probable. I think we should get down to the Diner sooner or later to get there ahead of them and in a vantage point where neither them or Jack sees us until the time is right."

"Great. Let's get a move on then. The meeting is in about an hour."

**The Diner**

Tru & I head for the diner and get a table in the back where they can keep watch for Ally & Ryan and make sure Jack wasn't lurking about.

I then saw Ally enter the diner, and I made eye contact to let her know we're here. Ally then chose a table on the opposite side of the building from us with her facing us so Ryan's back would be to us. Ally waits for Ryan for a half hour, but he never shows so she goes back over to Tru & I. We decided to leave as it was getting later and later and fast approaching the original time of death.

"Hey, Ally, he never showed, huh?"

"No"

"Well we can still go to my place, and you can read that story like I was suggesting earlier."

"That sounds like a good idea, Christy."

**The Chase & Return to Christy's**

"Go ahead and start for the apartment, Tru, and I will be out and be right behind you. Don't panic too much if someone starts to follow you. Just speed dial my cell, and we'll catch up in a heartbeat."

With that Ally leaves the diner, and Tru turns to Christy.

"Christy, are you nuts telling her to leave now?"

"No, I don't think so. I have a hunch that Ryan is outside somewhere; and if she leaves alone, he is likely to talk to her while they walk to my place. However he starts to act weird which would prompt her to call us, and we'll be following anyways."

"Sounds like a good plan I must admit. It gets things back on our terms."

"That's right."

"Let's move out. Ryan is already likely following her so I'll follow them, and you follow behind me keeping watch for Jack."

"Yea, I'm sure Jack will be waiting, ready to gloat and taunt."

"Really? If I ever meet him, I'll stay on my toes."

With that we head out. I was not too far behind Ryan who was quickly catching up to Ally, and Tru wasn't far behind me. When I pass the first alley, I'm met by Jack. Tru sees this and holds her breath. She wondered what kind of tricks Jack would pull.

"Hi, I'm Jack Harper. I've come to warn you that you shouldn't trust Tru."

"Funny that she says the same thing about you. However, no offense, but I don't really care about either of you at the moment. I have a friend who is having boyfriend troubles, and I said I would help her."

"Don't let me stop you."

Then Jack goes off in the opposite direction because Tru wisely ducked in where he wouldn't see her. Then I quicken my pace as Jack made me lose just a moment. Jack was smart and stupid at the same time. I know he only let me go because I was fated to die there too, but I was hoping he hadn't delayed me to that point. Tru seeing me speed up decided to speed up a bit too. I arrived at the alley just behind Ryan. I saw my chance and knocked him out right as Tru rounded into the alley. Ally spoke first.

"Thanks, Christy, he was starting to freak me out."

"No problem, Ally, let's get to my place and call the cops."

"Sound like a plan. Let's go."

We all left and headed to my place. While Ally was in the bathroom grabbing a shower and calming down, Tru & I made that call to the cops.

**Call to the Cops**

"NYPD"

"Hello, yea this is Christy Wilson over in Soho. My best friend and I were just attacked by her ex in an alley not 2 blocks from my apartment. I managed to knock him out. If you could send an officer out there to arrest him before he comes to, we would feel safer."

"We can do that. No problem."

"Thanks." With that, I hang up.

"Okay, Tru, that's set. The cops are going to collect Ryan."

"Great but I wouldn't rest until the day is over. Good thinking of not giving an exact address so they can't come and question us."

"Thanks but why would they do that?"

"I wouldn't put it past Jack to either remove the gun from Ryan to make your claim less valid or more over wake Ryan."

"Oh boy, he is a real piece of work, and Ryan does know where I live. Maybe I should call the cops back and have them outside?"

"I don't think that's needed, Christy. I'm sure we can knock him out and have the cops here fast if it comes to that; or we can take Ally & Stacey and go somewhere else, somewhere neither Jack nor Ryan know about to wait out the day."

"That's a good idea. We should take Joe along too for the same reason Stacey is coming. However, I have no idea where we can go. We can't go to Ally's or your place nor can we go to either of our jobs. Do you have any ideas where we could go?"

"Maybe we can go to my brother's. I mean he does owe me for all those times I've saved him, yet it could be risky. I mean he works for our Dad, and there is something weird about Dad. I'm sure if we ask Harry, he won't tell him we're there though."

"Okay, so we have a plan. Let me call Stacey and Joe and tell them we will be there. I'll tell them to head there after they get out of work."

"Sounds like a plan."

**Harry's Place**

Tru, Ally & I went for Harry's place. We got there, and Tru explained things to Harry.

"Harry, we need to crash here. There is no other place that Jack or Ally's ex doesn't know about aside from maybe Davis's, but I don't want to bug him especially if Carrie is around."

"Understood, Tru, say no more. Get inside."

Everyone gets inside and says thanks to Harry. They kill time hanging out and talking. Tru & I tell Harry everything, and he was just as shocked like when his sister told him.

"Harry, I know it's a lot to take in, but here it is. Ally asked for Christy's help, and she saved Ally but died herself and asked me. We both rewound then, Christy for the second time and myself for the first. I warn Christy, and she is more cautious. I lent a hand, not knowing she can rewind, and Ally still dies and asks both of us for help which brings us to where we are now."

"Hiding here to make sure Jack & The Ex don't throw any curves before the day is through."

Amidst this conversion, there was a knock on Harry's door; and it was Stacey and Joe.

"Harry, this is Stacey and Joe. We had them over as well, seeing Stacey lives with Christy and Joe is Christy's boyfriend and lives in the same building."

"Hi Stacey, Hi Joe"

"Hi Harry"

They decide to kill some time just playing poker, an old pastime of Harrison's. Before they knew it, it was past midnight; and they decided to go home as the danger has passed.

"Tru, Harry, I think we'll be off. It is past midnight. Ally, you'll stay the night with Stacey and me so you're near if Ryan tries anything."

"Sounds like a plan, bye Harry, Tru"

"Bye"

Tru watches them leave, hoping they would all make it to the next day finally. She then heads into work at the Morgue. Sometimes she hates the graveyard shift yet it gives her the chance to keep an eye out to make sure none of her new friends wind up dead.

**Christy/Stacey/Ally**

Stacey, Ally & I decided to make a slumber party of the rest of the night as we had nothing to do tomorrow. When we saw the clock read 5 AM, we decided to go to sleep. We had made it to Saturday finally.

**Jack**

Jack had found Ryan before the police; and when Ryan came too, they talked and tried all the haunts they could think of to find the girls with no luck. Ryan was gonna go home and give up. Jack let him but said if he found them, he would let Ryan know. Of course, Jack never was able to find them especially since they only checked each place once. "You win this one, Miss Davies. Well played."

**The End**

**Next Time - Tru's life is at stake and ****it's ****up to Christy to save her while avoiding Jack.**

**It may not be as easy as she first thinks especially when there is someone else who wants to keep things as they are.**


End file.
